


Verse and Versatility

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Suki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Massage, Pegging, Riding, Smut, Switching, Teasing, Top Sokka (Avatar), Top Suki, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Sokka smiled down at her. His face went soft for a moment. “I love you.”Suki returned his gentle smile. “I love you too. Now take off your pants.”Sokka and Suki take turns topping.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	1. Sokka Tops

**Author's Note:**

> Suki wants to relax a bit, so Sokka tops. Set several years after the tv series. All characters are over the age of consent. I hope you enjoy!

“I win.” Suki let go of his wrists, beaming with pride.

“Only because I let you.” Sokka pushed his hair out of his face and sat up. 

Suki smiled at the redness in his cheeks, though she wasn’t sure if it was from exertion or from the compromising position. “Not a chance! I had you before we even started.”

“That doesn’t matter. In shirtless wrestling, I’m always a winner.” Sokka looked down at her body with a smirk on his face. 

Suki laughed at him, pinning him back to the floor and showering him with kisses. Sokka wrapped his legs around her and pressed their hips together. She pulled back from kissing his jaw. “Does this turn you on?”

Sokka flushed. “A little.” Their chests were pressed together. Warm skin on skin.

“Me too. I love when your hair is down. It makes you look sexy.”

He reached up to undo her short ponytail. “I like your hair down too.” Sokka kissed like he was hungry for her, rolling his hips up. 

“Hmm, you seem like you want something.”

Sokka blushed, turning into the pillow. “Maybe.” 

“What is it?” Suki’s fingers danced up Sokka’s sides, lingering in his ticklish spots. “Tell me.”

Sokka giggled, swatting at her hands. “No! Suki!” He laughed, breathless and happy as Suki tickled him.

Suki’s hands slowed, coming to grip his waist right above his hipbones. “You can tell me,” she whispered. Her hand carded through his hair. It was soft and clean.

“I was thinking… we could have a night about you?”

Suki’s curiosity was piqued, to say the least. The earnest excitement on Sokka’s face was contagious. “About me?”

Sokka nodded. “I want to make you feel special.”

He looked up at her with sad eyes, and Suki’s heart melted. She would do anything for her boy, and she loved how eager he was. “How would you make me feel special?”

“By doing whatever you want to do.” Sokka kissed at her pulse point. “You can use me for whatever you like. I’m yours.”

Suki tilted his head up for a kiss. “As fun as that sounds, I think I’d prefer if you had your way with me. Do we still have that soft rope in here?” Suki looked over at the dresser next to their bed. As the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Suki had been given a luxuriously large suite in the fire nation palace so she could always be close to the young Fire Lord. It was her job to protect Zuko. As an ambassador, Sokka also had a suite in the palace, but it was not nearly as spacious. The decorations in Suki’s room had begun to take on a muted green theme over the years, but the furniture still held to the distinct fire nation aesthetic.

Sokka smiled. He got out of bed to rummage through the dresser. He pulled out the dark blue rope, holding it up with a dorky grin on his face. As goofy as he looked, smiling like an idiot, Suki felt a twinge between her legs. She wanted him. She smiled and extended her arm toward him. Sokka climbed back on the bed, swinging a leg over Suki and leaning down to kiss her. Suki let herself relax in his arms. Sokka had been a lanky teenager, but he had filled out in his adulthood. He was strong and strikingly handsome. Her hands rested on his biceps, squeezing gently.

“So on your day to do whatever you want to me, you ask me to top? Are you alright?” Sokka asked. His voice was soft and full of concern.

Suki nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Sokka. Yes. I’m just tired after working with the girls all day. I’ve been giving lots of orders.”

Sokka kissed her gently and pulled back until their lips were barely touching. They shared breath for a moment. His breath ghosted over his lips. A soft, barely there caress. “So walk me through this,” Sokka whispered. Their lips brushed as he spoke. “What are you thinking?”

“I want you to tie my wrists. Nothing fancy. You can tease me, but I want to come at the end.”

Sokka looked thoughtful. “What about if you come in the middle and then we keep going?” He brushed his knuckles over her smooth stomach and up to her breast, fingers grazing over her nipple.

Suki shook her head. “I’d prefer at the end.”

“I can work with that.” He found the bite of the rope.

“Can you put a pillow under my hips?” Suki asked.

“Sure, baby. Same safeword as usual?”

“I say ‘yip-yip,’ and everything stops.”

Sokka pecked her lips. “Good girl.” He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed. “Lift your hips, please?” Suki did, and Sokka placed a pillow under her. He adjusted it so it would support her the way he knew she liked.

Suki wiggled her hips, settling on the pillow. Then she crossed her arms above her head. Sokka leaned up and wrapped the bite of the rope around her wrists. Suki watched him as he carefully looped the rope around. He kept stopping to check the tightness. His tongue poked out of his mouth, just a bit, and his eyes were narrowed in concentration. “You’re so pretty when you’re working on something,” she said.

Sokka grinned, looking down at her face. “And you’re so pretty when you’re tied up for me. Test that. See if it feels good.”

Suki pulled at her wrists and wiggled her fingers. “Feels really good, Sokka.” She adjusted her hips so they made contact with his thighs. “What next?”

Sokka kissed her mouth, moving then to the soft skin of her neck. “I’m going to make you so wet.” Suki tilted her chin up, exposing her neck to him. Sokka nuzzled into her, drinking in her scent. It was like warm vanilla and salt and home. Suki’s legs came up around Sokka’s waist. She pulled him against her. He was hard through his pants.

“All this fuss from a little shirtless wrestling?”

Sokka smiled. “Yes. And seeing you tied up for me.” His face went soft for a moment. “I love you.”

Suki returned his gentle smile. “I love you too. Now take off your pants.”

Sokka did, nearly falling on Suki as he yanked his pants off. Then he took Suki’s pants off, far more delicate with her. He kissed the sensitive skin on her stomach. Suki stretched, tilting up to meet him.  
He pressed her hips down into the soft pillow. “Easy, now. Don’t get greedy. We’ll get there.” He nibbled at the skin below her breasts. She inhaled sharply. He held her hips down and kissed her breasts. His teeth grazed over her nipple. She shivered at the gentle touch. “Oh, you like that?” Sokka’s voice was sly. He knew exactly what he was doing, and it sent a jolt of electricity through her core.

“Sokka.”

He bit at her collar bones and kissed her neck. “What do you want?”

“You. I want you, Sokka.” She squeezed her thighs around his waist. His skin was so smooth and soft. Underneath, his muscles rippled as he moved. He felt so strong and gentle.

“You can hump my leg.” Sokka pressed his thigh against her. She was already wet and warm. 

Suki whined. The smirk on his face sent tingles down her spine. He was ridiculously hot when he made that face. It morphed into a genuine smile, completely free of judgement. It was the kind of face she could bare her soul to.

She ground down against him. Sokka pressed his thigh up into her. “So good, Sokka.”

“Yeah?” He sucked little bruises into her neck. He pressed into her, moving his thigh as she tilted her hips. “You like that?”

“Mhmm.” Suki nodded. She wanted to wrap her arms around Sokka, hold him close. But her wrists were bound above her.

He pushed the top of his leg into her, grinding hard. Suki gasped. She exhaled, and that breath turned into a drawn out moan.

“I love when you make noises like that.” Sokka kissed her. It was surprisingly chaste, given their current predicament.

“Fuck me, Sokka,” she whispered against his lips. 

“Hmm, I think you should wait a little longer.” His voice was deep and smoky already. It made her clench and grind against him.

“I want it so bad, Sokka.”

“I know. I think you can be good for me, though. You can do that, right?”

Suki felt her breath catch. The way he asked her was so sweet and earnest. Like he believed in her with all his heart. “Please! Please, please, Sokka.”

Sokka groaned. He stroked himself, and the cool expression on his face shattered into raw pleasure. “Mm, Suki, you make me want to lose control.”

Suki craned her neck to kiss him. “Then do it. Fuck me.” She ground into him hard. She craved the feeling of him inside of her, hitting that spot that set her alight.

Sokka’s blush radiated heat. Suki could feel the warmth where they touched. “But you beg so prettily. Don’t you want to keep begging for me?”

Suki squeezed her thighs, as firmly as she could, to get his attention. “I want you to fuck me!”

Sokka laughed. It was happy and nonjudgmental and everything Suki wanted to hear. “Alright. I hear you.” He grabbed her hips and slid into her.

She gasped. Her hands clenched into fists, and she tugged at the rope. She groaned as Sokka’s weight settled against her. 

They stayed still for a moment, kissing each other gently and sharing smiles.

“I love you, Suki.”

She kissed the corner of his mouth. He was so sweet and so beautiful. “I love you too, you big dork.”

Sokka held her legs open and slowly rolled against her. Suki closed her eyes. The friction was so good. Slippery and soft. She felt his sharp hip bones on the backs of her thighs. He was moving his hips ever so slightly, brushing against that spot inside her. He placed his hand between her legs, rubbing just this side of too hard.

“Fuck! Sokka, oh that’s good.” Zings of pleasure burst inside her. Her head spun, and she went limp against him.

“I know it is.” His smug little smirk made her stomach tingle. His hair fell over his face. Suki wished she could brush it back, but her hands were still bound above her. 

He settled into a rhythm of thrusting and circling his thumb around her clit, never applying direct pressure. Suki’s hips twisted against her will. It was so good. So hot. But it wasn’t enough.

“Do more.”

Sokka chuckled. His voice was deep and sweet. Suki loved the way he sounded during sex. So raw and uncomplicated. And he was all hers. His bright blue eyes locked on her. She had his full attention. He leaned down to kiss her. Warmth spread through her. It was soothing and invigorating at the same time.

Sokka changed his angle, hitting that spot inside of her directly. Suki cried out. An unintelligible noise ripped through her.

“You like that?” Sokka asked. Suki nodded against his shoulder. “Good.” His hands wrapped around her back and he picked her up.

Suki jumped at the sudden shift. She clenched around Sokka as he rolled them. He settled back on the mattress with her on top. He held her bound wrists in between them. “What are you doing, Sokka?”

“Who? Me?” His voice hit all the notes of innocence, but his playful smile was anything but innocent. “I’m not doing anything. If you want to come, you’re going to have to do it yourself.”

Suki had guessed he would say something like that, but she’d be damned if it didn’t stoke the flames in her all the same. Electric arousal rushed through her veins. “Sokka, please.”

“What are you asking me for? You’ve got everything you need.”

Suki shook her head. It was a heady rush when Sokka denied her. She loved and hated him for it. “I need you to touch me.”

Sokka broke character for a moment to kiss her sweetly. His face was full of eager excitement for a moment before the self-satisfied smirk returned. “Maybe if you can get yourself close, I’ll have mercy on you.” He held her wrists with one hand, and the other brushed lightly against her chest. 

Suki rolled her hips. It was hard without using her hands to brace against Sokka’s chest. She was tense, rolling against him. He grabbed her hips, not moving her but just feeling the movement. 

“You’re so pretty,” he whispered. It sent shivers through her. She shifted and her thighs burned, but she hit that spot.

She gasped and whined as she ground into him. It was overwhelming, and it wasn’t enough. “Touch me, Sokka.”

“Are you gonna come?”

“Yes. Yes! Please, Sokka.” She was panting. She couldn’t get enough air. It was vigorous and fiery and so painfully good.

“Hmm, I think you can hold on a bit longer.”

“No, no, Sokka. I can’t. Fuck, I need it. I wanna come.” She fluttered around him, drawing a gasp from them both.

“If you insist.” One hand held her tightly at the waist while the other dipped between her legs. 

She shook, but she couldn’t tell if it was the exertion or the overwhelming feeling of Sokka rubbing his thumb over her. Suki cried out, grinding hard into him. It was hot and she couldn’t think. She could only feel Sokka in her and against her and around her.

It built up and stole her breath. She was vibrating with energy. “Just like that, Sokka.” He found the perfect rhythm against her clit and she couldn’t take it.

She gasped as she came. Her body convulsed, and she leaned forward into him. It rushed through her veins and swirled through her mind, making her dizzy. Then it settled into a gentle tingle in the base of her stomach. When her voice returned to her, she said, “that was so good.”

Sokka rolled her off of him, kissing her sweetly. He tried to pull away, but Suki followed him. “Honey, I’m trying to untie you.”

“You don’t need your mouth for that.” She was breathless and flushed. Sokka relented, laying little kisses on her as he released the rope. He rubbed her wrists gently, searching for any abrasions on her skin. “I’m good, Sokka. Now let’s see about you.”

Sokka kissed her again. “Just lay here with me. I’ll take care of it.”

Suki pushed his hair out of his face. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I want to kiss you.”

Suki pressed her lips to his. “Alright, pretty boy. You got it.”

Sokka took himself in hand, stroking as they exchanged kisses. “You look so good when you come,” he murmured against her mouth.

“It was a really good one. I think I lost my vision for a moment.” Sokka’s chest puffed out, and a proud little smile spread across his face. She knew he loved knowing the effect he had on her, so she kept going, interspersing it with little kisses. “It was like you stole my breath from me.” Kiss. “I couldn’t control myself.” Kiss. “I needed you so bad.” Kiss.

Sokka shivered under her ministrations. His hand was pumping fast. “Fuck, I’m close.”

Suki kissed his neck, letting her teeth catch on his Adam's apple, just a little.

Sokka fell apart. He shook as he came, spilling all over his stomach. His face contorted in beautiful pleasure, and Suki couldn’t resist him. She kissed him hard as he settled down into the mattress. She let him lay there for a moment, enjoying the afterglow.

“We need to clean up,” she said gently. Her fingers brushed over the muscles on his stomach. He was so beautiful.

Sokka whined. “Don’t wanna.”

Suki rolled out of bed and shrugged. “Fine then. Just go to sleep. I know how you love cleaning up in the morning after everything has dried on your skin.”

Sokka leapt out of bed. He found his discarded pants on the floor and wiped at his stomach.

“Ew, Sokka. I was going to suggest we take a warm bath.”

He dropped his pants, a sly smile on his face. “You know taking a bath together gets me going.”

“We just had sex, Sokka!”

Sokka shrugged, suddenly a bit bashful. “I could go again in about thirty minutes. Maybe less if you do that thing with your hands.”

Suki laughed, pushing Sokka back on the bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed him. “You’re insatiable.”

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sokka responded.


	2. Suki Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki tops Sokka after he has a hard day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are over the age of consent. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it.

Sokka climbed into bed, snuggling into Suki’s side. Her thin shift was soft and silky. “I had a bad day.”

Suki cooed, hugging him against her. “Want to talk about it?” Sokka shook his head, so she rubbed his back. Sometimes he preferred to let his problems go. To talk about them was to cement them in reality. He appreciated that Suki was so accommodating. She didn’t need to know the problem to know how to help him feel better. “Well, it’s over now. You can rest now.”

“Will you take care of me?” he asked softly. 

“Always. Lay down on your stomach for me.” Suki helped him out of his thin shirt and sleep pants before grabbing the massage oil. She poured a little in her hand, warming it up between her palms before spreading it across his lower back. Sokka wiggled, settling into the mattress as Suki kneaded his muscles. Suki moved lower, digging her fingers into the muscles of his ass. Sokka groaned. 

Suki’s fingers danced over more intimate spots before moving to thighs. Sokka huffed a frustrated breath as Suki’s fingers brushed over him. She dug into the meaty part of his thigh, and he made an embarrassing noise. The oil made her movements smooth and slippery.

“Get the strap on,” Sokka grunted. His voice was already strained and breathy.

“So demanding. Why don’t you roll over first? I wanna ride you.”

Sokka’s breath caught. Yeah, he wanted that too. He wanted that a lot. His brain caught up to him finally, and he rolled over, reaching for her.

Suki leaned down to kiss him. She threw her leg over his waist. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

“Fuck, Suki, you’re so pretty.” His hands drifted up to her chest, holding her gently through the silk fabric.

“You can be rough with me,” Suki said. Her breath hitched when he took her up on it. His calloused fingers caught on the silky fabric that covered her. It was stretched tight over her chest, leaving little to his imagination. She moaned, rolling her hips against him. She hitched up the skirt on her shift. Their bare skin made full contact, and Sokka gasped.

She rolled against him, breathing heavy as they slid against each other. She was already slick and hot.

She took him in her hand and slid down onto him. She was hot and velvet soft. They both groaned at the feeling. Suki leaned down to press their foreheads together. 

“So fucking good, Sokka. Love you.”

Sokka pulled her into a kiss. “Love you too. Now, fuck me.”

Suki put her hands on his chest for balance, lifting up with agonizing slowness. Her movements were calculated and deliberate. And it lit a fire in Sokka. He grabbed her hips, pulling her back down onto him.

“Fuck.” His voice was soft and breathy. She loved when he moaned openly like that.

She pulled his hands off her waist and pinned him below her. “Don’t try to control it. Just let it happen.” Sokka twitched. He loved when she took the reins, especially in bed. She had the perfect mix of strict and loving. 

She held his wrists back against the bed, raising up and down ever so slowly. “Oh, Sokka, you’re so good for me. So needy. You just need a thorough fucking sometimes, huh?”

Sokka nodded emphatically.

She let go of one of his wrists to grab hold of his chin. “Look at me, Sokka. I want you to say it back to me.”

It sent a thrill of heat through him. “I need a thorough fucking sometimes.” His face burned.

Suki’s proud smile made him dizzy. “Do you need a thorough fucking right now?”

“Yes.”

She stopped moving, settling down in his lap. She clenched around Sokka, and he made a weak noise. “Beg for it, then.”

“Please, I need it, Suki. Fuck me. I need to be fucked.”

Suki gave him a chaste kiss before swiveling her hips against his. “Yes, you do.” Her hand went between her legs. “But I get to come first. You’ll get what you want after I come.”

Sokka shivered. He loved when Suki used him. It made him hot in all the right ways. He was hers. He loved being hers. “Fuck, Suki.”

She rubbed herself hard and fast, quivering against him. Sokka whimpered as her muscles fluttered. He was drowning in that tight heat.

“Oh, Sokka. “I’m close.” 

He carded his fingers through her hair and tugged a little. Suki moaned, writhing against him.

She seized up. The orgasm overtook her. She shivered and went limp against Sokka. “Oh, that was good.” She slipped off of him, wiggling her hips as her muscles relaxed.

Sokka kissed her. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“You know I love that dirty mouth of yours.” Suki smiled and kissed him back. 

“Will you fuck me now?”

She laughed. “So eager. Give me a moment to recover.” She pulled him down into another kiss. It was dirty and hot. Sokka whimpered into it, and she licked at his neck, nipping at his pulse point. 

Sokka arched up into her. He tilted his head to give her better access, and he whined. She let him pull her shift off and kiss at her bare skin. He sucked on the soft skin between her breasts. His soft breaths spread gooseflesh all over her chest. She inhaled sharply.

“Hmm. Sweet boy. Okay, roll over.” He did as she directed, settling onto his stomach. 

Her fingers dipped between his ass checks and pressed against his rim. Sokka whined. 

She grabbed the massage oil, and she slicked up her fingers. “Be patient, Sokka. I want to open you up nice and slow.” Sokka moaned, tilting his hips up toward her. 

She pressed a kiss in between his shoulder blades as her first finger sunk into him. He groaned, long and breathy.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah. Fuck me hard. Please, Suki.” She was always so receptive to his words. So gentle and unbiased. He could say anything to her. Anything he wanted without shame. It felt too good to be true. Was it? “Could I tell you anything?”

Suki’s hand paused. “Of course. What do you want to tell me?”

“Nothing now. I’m just wondering. Like what if I murdered someone? Would you help me hide the body? Or what if I still picked my nose?”

“You do still pick your nose, Sokka.”

“That was one time! I had an itch on the inside!”

She giggled, beautiful and unashamed. “Don’t worry, my love.” Suki pressed into a few pressure points on Sokka’s back that had him melting into a boneless heap of horny energy. “You could tell me anything.” 

She slipped a second finger inside him, and he gasped as she twisted. 

He jerked as Suki pressed into him, rubbing the pad of her finger inside him. “Mmh, right there, sweetheart.”

She kept pressing into him, alternating between hard, direct contact and lighter, soft strokes.

Sokka whined. “Can you just get on with it?”

Suki pulled her fingers out and slapped his ass. She got up and opened their drawer of intimate items to get the strap on and lubricant. “You’re very greedy, my love.” Sokka got up to help her get into the strap on, but she snapped her fingers at him. “Lay down.” He did, feeling a thrill run up his spine. She climbed on the bed behind him and kneaded his thighs. 

Sokka moaned and wiggled his hips enticingly. Suki slapped his ass again. “That doesn’t work on me, you idiot.”

Sokka laughed. “Oh yeah. But it works on me when you do it.”

She took his hands, crossing his wrists against his lower back. “I’m gonna pin your wrists, okay?”

Sokka nodded vigorously. “Yes. Please.”

Suki leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you, Sokka. You’re going to come so hard you cry.”

Sokka shivered. “Is that a promise?” he asked. Suki’s chuckle was dark, and it gave Sokka a dizzying sense of arousal. He whined and tilted his hips up to her.

“So needy.” She ran her free hand up and down his back. 

“Fuck, Suki. Can we get a move on?”

Suki slid into him. Sokka whined.

“Oh baby, you look so good like this,” Suki said. Her voice had taken on that tone that floated somewhere between loving and patronizing. Sokka loved the way it knotted in a pit in his stomach. 

She moved her hips in a circle, and Sokka sucked in a sharp breath. Her grip around his wrists was tight. He was fully trapped under her. The loss of control made his head spin. 

She thrust into him, slow and hard.

“Fuck, Suki, fucking shit,” he hissed.

“Aw, Sokka. It’s alright. Don’t hold back. Let me hear you.”

Sokka moaned loudly. He loved letting go. Being under her always sent him into a wild frenzy. It was so hot, and he loved every bit of it.

“There’s a good boy, Sokka. I love the noises you make.”

Sokka moaned for her. Her voice was unwavering. Her composure made him so weak. She was focused on him. Only on him. 

He thrust against the bed, hoping for some friction. It wasn’t enough. He whimpered into the sheets.

“Do you want something?” Suki asked. “Use your words, Sokka.”

Sokka writhed. He cried out and groaned, unable to form the words to ask for her touch.

“Come on, baby. You can do it.”

Sokka couldn’t contain himself. He was breathless. He couldn’t hold onto a single thought. He was boiling from the inside out. He squirmed, tugging on his wrists where Suki held him.

He made a little breathy “ah, ah, ah,” noise as he teetered on the edge. It was a swirling pit of hot ecstasy. He was so close. The bed sheets rubbed against the leaking head of his cock, and Suki pounded into him.

He came. A cry ripped from his throat and he shook. Suki fucked him through it. His hands clenched, and tears leaked out of his eyes. The warm euphoria spread through him and settled into his limbs. 

Suki pulled out, and he rolled over. He blinked up at her, smiling and still dazed from the power of his orgasm.

She undid her strap on, letting it fall down her thighs. She put her hand between her legs, rubbing hard and fast.

“Fuck, Sokka. I’m gonna come again. That was so hot, baby boy.”

Sokka whimpered. He was still struggling to put his thoughts in order. Suki had totally and completely wrecked him. 

Her mouth dropped open as she came. She was beautiful and completely unabashed, quaking on top of Sokka. 

“Mm, you look so hot when you come,” Sokka murmured. His eyes drifted closed.

“So do you,” Suki said. She settled into his side, resting her arm across his waist.

Sokka liked to drift afterwards. Suki preferred to clean up, but this had been for Sokka. So they laid there, holding each other and kissing occasionally. Murmuring sweet words to each other and enjoying the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Kudos and comments are the lifeblood which fuel my creative energy, so please leave some if you feel so inclined. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. A comment and/or kudos would make my day.
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at gyroscopefour if you want to say hi!


End file.
